Stars
by colorinplatinum
Summary: Sans and Papyrus didn't always have such a happy life. It used to be cold nights on colder doorsteps and hoping the shopkeepers wouldn't notice missing merchandise. Until a single wish seemed to draw a certain fire elemental to their aid, giving them a second chance at life. Possibly one-shot unless reviews/favorites say otherwise.


Sans didn't know what stars looked like. He had a vague recollection of his father's description of them, but with his dad gone and a little brother to take care of, he was happy to settle for the crystal replacements in waterfall.

He'd wish with all his might, and then slip quietly into Gerson's shop. He had little to no pocket money on him at all times, usually gathered from wishing wells, snow poffs, and the like. Sans had a routine at Gerson's. But a crabapple, make conversation, and slip a few more into his hoodie while Gerson was distracted. It was usually only three or four apples, sometimes five or six if he got lucky, but it kept him an Papyrus from going hungry.

Things were... admittedly hard for Sans and his brother, but he never let Papyrus know. He was just a little babybones-he wasn't much more than five years old. Most nights were spent on a bed of echo flowers in Waterfall, since it wasn't as cold as Snowdin, but the local shop owners would sometimes offer up a spot under the counters on particularly bad nights. Sans never complained. Hospitality meant a night without Papyrus' bones rattling and a few extra pieces of food.

Today was one of his off days.

He'd been caught by Grillby stealing ketchup bottles and chip bags, and now he was paying the price. That of course, meant several hours washing dishes in a sweltering kitchen with Grillby looking over his shoulder and Papyrus being watched by God knows who out front.

Scrub, scrub, glare, wish. _Scrub, scrub, glare, wish._ _ **Scrub, scrub, glare, wish.**_ Maybe if he wished hard enough, Grillby would let him off the hook.

"How much longer am I gonna have to do this?" he finally asked. Grillby sat silent, a low growl making his throat flicker.

"...until you have learned a lesson." he finally said.

Sans groaned and let the plate in his hands fall back into the sink. "Look, I gotta get Papyrus to bed soon." he said, hoping to pull at Grillby's heartstrings. He briefly wondered if fire elementals actually had hearts. Technically, skeletons didn't.

Grillby let out a sigh, smoke billowing from his hidden mouth, and placed a warm hand on Sans' shoulder.

"I know... you and your brother have a hard time." he said, drawing a grimace from Sans. "I can... offer you a job, if you want it. 50G a day. And a place to stay."

Sans was... conflicted. He was proud, of course. He and his brother were tough as nails. They could make it on their own, they didn't need any damn charity. But then again Sans' health wasn't always the best, and Papyrus wasn't in any position to take care of him. Money meant he could stop stealing from Gerson and other shopkeepers. Money meant he could buy a house if he saved up. Besides, Grillby made damn good food.

"We don't-" Sans began. "We don't want pity." he finished.

"I don't pity you." Grillby assured him. "But I refuse to let two children wander the streets on their own."

Sans took a deep breath. He was tough, c'mon don't cry. He was tough, but he was also a ten year old. Overcome by his emotions, Sans sniffled and started to sob almost uncontrollably, clinging to Grillby like it was the last thing he would ever do. He could hardly form words, but neither of them needed him to form them.

After a moment's embrace, Sans stepped back. Some of his tears were evaporating from his skull, thanks to the immense heat that radiated off of Grillby. He wiped the rest from his cheekbones and grinned. "Thanks, Grillbs."

Grillby nodded, and Sans could have sworn he saw a smile. He'd never seen Grillby smile before.

The door to the kitchen swung open with a bang, and Papyrus came riding in on one of the dogs from the bar, red cape billowing behind him.

"Look Sans!" he cried. "I'ma cowboy! Yee-haw!"

Sans laughed and scooped Papyrus up off the poor dog, who climbed back up on their hind legs and exhaustedly hobbled out of the kitchen. Papyrus continued to giggle and cheer, and Sans sat him on the counter.

"So hey. You like this place?" he asked. Papyrus nodded excitedly. "I uh... think we're gonna be stayin' here for a while. Is that okay with you?" Sans received another hearty nod. "You tired?" Papyrus shook his head, and then followed up with a big yawn.

Sans laughed again and pulled off his greasy apron, setting it to the side. He wrapped Papyrus' cape around him and held him close, following Grillby's gesture to the break room.

"C'mon kiddo. I'll read ya a bedtime story."


End file.
